Yu-Gi-Oh:The New Generation
by transformerfangirl
Summary: What happens with Yugi and the gang after their adventures? I decided to make a Yugioh series myself but I'm keeping the old characters. A story of what happens after their last adventure. 1st few chapters are details of their life's so please bear with me for a little bit. Please comment and rate this story. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Domino Middle School was filled students who were excited for the final bell to ring. As other students chatted about the upcoming weekend, one small boy sat in the corner. Brushing his bright blond bangs back, he decided to take out his deck. He sat in his desk, looking over his deck amazed at the monster cards he had. Many cards he inherited from his dad and grandpa. Unlike his peers, Toni was excited for monday. Monday meant that track season was going to start. Like his mother before him he was the track star of his school. And he couldn't wait to show why he was called the Track Star.

"Hey Toni."He looked up and spotted his best friend, Gael Valentine-Wheeler, taking the desk in front of him. Her dark blond curls bounced as she sat."Why ya all the way over here?"

Toni shrugged."I don't know, just wanted to stare out the window. I'm so excited for track tomorrow."He grinned.

"I'm excited for Cheer leading."She said in a girly tone which was odd. Gael was a tomboy; she wore jeans instead of skirts and jackets over her school shirt. To only thing she that proved she was a girl was cheer leading." Do you have any plans after school today?"

"Not much , maybe improve my deck but that's it. Why?" Toni asked, slipping on his blue jacket.

"Why don't you do something fun?" She asked, crossing her legs."Hey I know, a bunch of us are getting together after school. Care to join us?" Her big, bright brown eyes were begging him to come. Toni thought for a moment, maybe his deck could wait.

"Sure, I guess."

"Awesome. Let's go!" She grabbed his hand.

"Wait! What about the bell?"Toni asked, quickly grabbing his blue backpack.

The bell rang after he said it. Gael looked at him and giggled.

"What bell?" She joked. She swung her pink backpack onto her back and grabbed Toni's hand.

"Ok, but where are we going?"

She stopped and said,"Well...it's kind of your place. Everyone wants to improve their decks."

"Oh...ok."Toni said awkwardly, he didn't mind having friends over. But would his parents?

After walking a few blocks, Gael and Toni walked into the Game Shop. The new owner was busy cleaning the windows. He looked over at the kids as they entered.

"Hi dad."Toni waved.

"There you are Toni. Hello Gael."

"Hello Yugi."Gael waved with a smile.

"Hey dad, my friends want to improve their decks. Is it cool that they come over?"Toni knew the answer. His dad didn't care if Toni's friends came over.

"Yeah that's fine, gives your mom something to do."He stood up and yelled over his shoulder." Mari dear!"

"Yes?"A woman in a pink dress came from around the corner.

"Toni's friends are coming over soon. Would you mind getting some snacks for them?"Yugi asked nicely. Mari's hazel eyes lit up with joy.

"Ooo! I'll get on it right away!"She disappeared around the corner.

"Thank you Mrs. Mutou!"Gael yelled and ran to the Dragon Card section. Then the door opened. A girl with bright blond hair and purple eyes walked in gracefully. Her black boots clanked as the door closed.

"I can't wait to see what other Harpie Cards there are."Krissie Valentine-Wheeler said. She set her purple purse down and walked over to the Winged Beast section.

"Hey sis."Gael said, not looking up.

"Hello little sister."Krissie greeted, waving to waved back shyly.

"Then I told him off." A voice said as the door opened and two girls walked. One was a skinny girl with tan skin, white blond hair down to her shoulders and gold color eyes.

"But I thought you said he was cute." The other had white hair to her shoulders and bright silver eyes and muscular legs. They headed to the Trap and Spell Card Section.

"Hey Moriah and Janny." Toni waved, setting his bag down.

"Hi Toni." They said in unison. The door opened again and two kids walked in. One was a boy with black spiky hair and teal eyes. A dice earring dangled from his ear. The other was a girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes. She clutched a silver suitcase in her hand.

"Your dad's going to kill you CJ." Leigha sang, walking over to the Dragon waved to Toni.

"Yeah, but he's played with Duel Monster Cards. I think I'm allowed to at least look." CJ said, looking at the the Machine Monster Cards Section."What's up T?" He greeted.

"Not much CJ."

Yugi sat back and watched as his son's friends looked from one card to the next. Hoping to find a card they were looking for. Mari walked in with a plate full of cookies and a carton of juice. The kids ran over and took a cookie and a glass. Mari was smiling joyfully, she was happy to treat the kids to an after school snack. Yugi remembered that Mari didn't have many friends when she was in middle school. So she was thrilled that Toni had a lot of friends.

Later on that evening, the kids sat around the TV trading cards. Grandpa sat with them sharing stories of the past with Janny. Mari busied herself with making supper in the next room. Then the door opened and a tall,well suited man with brown hair and dark blue eyes walked in. Yugi scoffed, he knew who the guy was and was surprised to see him.

"Wow, this is a surprise to see you Kaiba." Yugi stated, leaning on the desk.

"Don't be surprised Yugi. I'm only here to pick up my daughter."Kaiba looked over as Leigha ran over.

"Hi daddy."Leigha said, grabbing her backpack with the Blue Eyes White Dragon on it.

"Pardon me Kaiba." Marik said, moving around Kaiba."Hey Yugi, how've you been?"

"Been busy. You?"Yugi smiled a friendly smile. He held out his hand.

"Pretty busy. Being a father is a full time job."He put out his hand and shook Yugi's hand." And speaking of being a father, come on Moriah. Ma's waiting for us." Marik said, looking into the next room.

"Yes sir!"Moriah said, putting a strap on her shoulder.

"See ya guys later." Moriah said and walked out with Marik. Kaiba and Leigha bowed and walked out to their Limo.

"Yeah I better head back."CJ said, grabbing his books off the counter."Thanks again Yugi and Mari. See ya later Toni!" He ran out the door and down the street.

"Yeah we better get going Gael."Krissie said, picking up her cards and her purse. Gael rolled her eyes and waved farewell.

"Thank you for the everything Toni, Yugi and Mari." Janny bowed and picked up her pink backpack."Hey Gael, Krissie! Wait up! I'm walking with you!" And ran out the door.

Yugi smiled. His heart warmed to see kids were still interested in Duel Monsters. He thought that the new generation would have gotten bored with them, but thanks to the Tournaments, kids keep collecting them. Just like what he did when he was a kid. Now that he thought about it, it has been awhile since he dueled.

"Yugi, Toni, Grandpa, come and eat supper."Mari said from the next room.


	2. Leigha Kaiba Pt 1

**Hello everyone :) In this chapter the characters say a prayer. I just want to put that in there just to give you guys a heads up incase anyone feels offensed by it. I mean no harm or offense. I'm only telling a small part of what the new Kaiba family does. Thank you**.

"How was school today, Leigha?" Kaiba asked as the driver drove them home.

"It was good dad. I took a surprised science test and I'm sure I aced it." She said with a prideful smile.

"That is excellent, dear."Kaiba said with a smile, then turned serious." But don't let it get to your head. Keep up with your studies."

"Yes sir."Leigha said with a determined grin. Kaiba's smile returned.

"Do you know what I heard today?"He asked, crossing his legs and his arms.

"What's that?"She asked, copying him.

"The Domino Theater is doing a musical this summer."Kaiba was excited to see Leigha's reaction to the surprise. She leaned forward slightly.

"What musical?"Leigha asked, excitedly.

"Beauty and the Beast."Leigha's jaw dropped, surprised that her favorite movie was going to be a musical. Kaiba's heart warmed when Leigha's dark blue eyes, his eyes, lit up with joy.

"No way!"She shouted excitedly. Then a thought came to Kaiba.

"I'll make a deal with you."

Leigha smiled a daring grin, challenging Kaiba to throw anything at her. Kaiba knew Leigha loved making deals. Like him, she never back down from any challenge. She loved making deals with anyone, then she'll negotiate to make the deal better(for herself).

"If you do good on your grades, you can try out for a part. How does that sound?"She closed her eyes, debating on the deal. She always wanted to play a part in a musical and Beauty and the Beast was her favorite. It would look good for her reputation and it would be a lot of fun. At least it gives her something to do besides lessons during the summer. But how could she turn this into a deal?

"Let's raise the stakes a little."She said, opening her eyes."If I get straight A's, I get three weeks of Summer Vacation to have fun. No studies or reading textbooks for three weeks. I still get to try out for a part. Does that sound fair?" Kaiba chuckled, he knew she would use that. To keep her well educated Kaiba assigns mini-lessons for her during summer. At least one lesson a day.

"Alright, deal."He held out his hand and she shook it."But I have better see nothing but straight A's. Got it?"

"You're on!"She shouted with glee as the Limo came to a stop. The Limo stopped in front of a large, white house outside of Kaiba Corp. The house was large, the yard was clean and neatly cut with roses decorating the front. The driver opened the door and Leigha and Kaiba stepped out. Kaiba opened the wooden door for Leigha and she ran up the stairs and into the house.

"Mom, we're home!" Leigha shouted as she set her backpack on the hook. She removed her black shoes and placed them neatly with on the mat. Kaiba slipped off his shoes and set them next to Leigha's. It was a rule her mother placed the moment the house was made. The oak floorboards were, in her mothers words, to remain clean while they lived there. However the living room was painted about three times. This time it was painted a dark red color which seemed fitting with the brown leather furniture and family portraits.

The smell of cooked vegetables filled Leigha's nose. She ran down the hallway to the kitchen. The kitchen didn't look like a kitchen; it looked like a tea room. The kitchen was a light violet color and the floor had light oak floorboards. There were two tables; one in the center and one off to the left where empty dishes sat in front of three chairs. Three white tea cups and a tea kettle sat in the center of the table. Her mother collected tea pots, kettles and cups. Kaiba gave her a whole room just for her collection.

Leigha's mother walked in wearing her white apron over her pink blouse and black jeans. She set a silver tray in the center of the table. She pushed a strand of black hair out of her face. Her light brown eyes glowed with joy whenever she looked at Leigha and Kaiba.

"Welcome home my dears." She greeted, removing her apron and setting it on the other table. She sat at one end on the table, Kaiba sat on the other end and Leigha took her place in the center chair.

"Hello Ami darling." Kaiba greeted as he sat.

"Hi momma." Leigha greeted as she put her hands together under the table.

"Heavenly Father,"Ami said."We are thankful for this food and for this wonderful day we had. We are thankful to be alive today and are blessed to have a large family. We pray that you will watch over us and that we will never forget how fortunate we are. Amen."

"Amen."Kaiba and Leigha said in sync.

Leigha unfolded her napkin and set it on her lap. She picked up her fork and began to eat vegetable stir-fry. She ate as her parents talked about Kaiba Corp. Leigha couldn't wait until she was old enough to run Kaiba Corp. She was already making plans on how to improve the company. After dinner, she set her plate in the sink.

Leigha went upstairs to her room. Closing the door, she changed into a pair of blue pajama's decorated with fairies. She loved her room. It wasn't like a typical teenage girls room. Girls her age had posters of boys on the walls, random makeup on the dresser, and stuffed animals all over the bed. But that's not her room. Her room was painted bright blue and her carpeting was white. She did have posters on her walls, but they were posters of dragons and pictures of dragons and fairies she drew. Make up was not allowed in her room, it was too aggravating to wake up early just to put on makeup. Instead she had figurines of dragons and Duel Monsters on her dressers. On her nightstand was her deck. Cards given to by her grandfather.

She picked it up and looked at the first card, the card she drew when she was five. The White Eyes Pink Dragon, her own White Eyes. She loved that card, she hoped that someday the drawing will be made into an actual card. And she would be the first to possess one. Putting it down, she walked to her closet. She picked up a black shirt and black pants. Letting the outfit sit on her desk chair, she walked over to her collection of necklaces. She had necklaces of all shades of blues and pinks, all types of dragons and hearts. She clutched the Cross necklace around her neck, her favorite necklace. The one she rarely left without.

"I'll decide tomorrow." She shrugged.

Grabbing a fairy-tale book off the shelve, she joined her mom and dad in the living room. Kaiba was looking over the last reports and Ami was flipping through the channels on the TV. She took her usual spot on the smallest chair and began to read.

As the hours silently passed, Leigha felt her eyes starting to feel heavy.

"Leigha." Ami giggled as Leigha woke up.

"I fell asleep." She said, yawning.

"Yeah, come on let's go to bed kiddo." Kaiba said, taking Leigha's hand. Leigha carried her book upstairs with Ami behind them. Leigha set the book down and climbed into her bed. The thick, blue blanket warmed her as she cuddled to the white pillow. Kaiba handed her a stuff Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Goodnight daughter." Kaiba said, tucking her in. Ami kissed her forehead and left the room.

"Goodnight mom and dad."Leigha said, cuddling up to the dragon and slowly fell asleep.


	3. Janice Bakura Pt 1

"Thank you for letting me walk with you." Janny said, bowing. Sitting back up, she tossed her white hair behind her slender shoulders.

"Well duh, we can't let a gal walk home alone when it's dark." Krissie said, winking.

"That's what friends do." Gael smiled. Janny smiled back.

"I hope to see you two over the weekend, bye now."Janny waved.

"Later." They said unison.

Janny walked up to a small, pale pink house with two brightly colored toy houses on the front yard.

"Excuse me young miss." A voice asked from behind. "I believe you drop this." Janny turned around and spotted a tall man with very light teal hair holding her textbook out to her. Janny looked at her arm and noticed a book was missing.

"Thank you very much." She said, taking the book."I can't believe I forgot about it. Thank you Mr..."

"Dartz." He waved goodbye and walked on.

What's his hurry? Janny asked, as Dartz strode down the street and around the corner. Shrugging, she walked up the wooden stairs,opened the door and she slipped off her shoes.

"Mom, dad, I'm home." She greeted, walking into the sitting room. She giggled at the blotch of white paint in the center of honey yellow paint. That white blotch was something the twins thought was funny. However mother didn't think so and the twins spent the week in their room. All around were family portraits, school photos, and awards she and her sisters won over the years. Her dad and her mom were sitting on the sofa watching the younger three playing together.

"Sissy!"The smallest one yelled. The toddler shot up and wobbled over to Janny. Janny bent down and lifted up the small girl in a pink suit.

"Hello Terryn."Janny said with a mouthful of hazel hair. Terryn looked up and smiled with dark brown eyes.

"Hi Janny." The twins said in unison, going back to their dolls. Janny looked down and for a moment couldn't tell who was who. Then the left one looked up and revealed a pair of glasses. The twins were extremly identical that it was nearly impossible to tell who was who. If it wasn't for Lisette's glasses there would be no way to tell who was who. Brenna and Lisette both had the same white hair down to their shoulders and both had the dark brown eyes. They both love the color pink, wear he same clothes and make up.

"Hello Lisette and Brenna. I see you're already playing with the dolls." Janny teased. The twins spat out their tongues and went back to playing.

"Welcome home Janice." Bakura said, walking over to his daughter and hugged her.

"Hi dad." Janny set Terryn down.

"You're home just in time for supper dear." Mead said with a smile, walking into the kitchen."Everyone wash up for dinner."

The twins stood up,ran past Janny and down the hall to the bathroom. Janny, Bakura and Terryn followed them into a daisy yellow bathroom decorated in flowers.

"Hey don't push me."

"Ouch! That's not the towel that's my hair!"

"Its the same color!"Bakura cleared his voice and the twins looked at Bakura.

"Brenna, Lisette."Bakura said in a authoritative voice. Both of them turned to look at Bakura with innocent brown eyes."Now don't fuss over a towel or hair."

They both nodded and ran out of the bathroom.

"I swear those two can be so mischevious." Bakura commented as Janny began to wash her hands.

"I think we all were at some point."

"You won't be like that will you Terry?"Bakura asked the laughing toddler.

"Nope!"Terryn giggled.

Janny chuckled, Terryn, Lisette and Brenna were the mischevious girls on the four. Janny couldn't remember being such a was always the timid daughter.

Maybe you were, the Voice said, maybe you weren't. But you must be a good girl now.

Janny, Terryn and Bakura joined the rest in a small kitchen big enough for a table and a few chairs. Bakura and Mead painted this room with a warm, coffee brown color and put pictures of random coffee cups on the walls.

Janny sat between Lisette and Terryn. A hot bowl of potato soup sat in front of her. Slowly and carefully she sipped the hot soup while Brenna gulped it down carelessly. Her twin shaking her head in disbelief.

"Brenna Rose." Mead said boldly." Eat more carefully, you'll end up burning someone."

Yeah, us! The Voice yelled in Janny's head. Bakura chuckled.

As she finished supper, Janny put her bowl into the sink, picked up her back pack and headed to the stairs.

Janny walked down stairs to her room. After Terryn turned three, Bakura and Mead decided to give Janny the spare room in the basement and Terryn would have her room. Janny didn't mind having the basement for a room, it was actually comfortable. She's had friends in her room and they would harshly criticize it as a prison. She failed to see how. It looked too big and bright to be a prison. Her bed sat in the center of the white walled, oak floor room. A giant strawberry rug sat in front of her black bedding decorated in peace signs. She had two bookshelf's filled with books. On her walls, she had posters of peace signs and dolphins. She also had awards for ballet in the corner. In the other corner was the drum set Bakura gave to her as a birthday present. Like her dad she loved playing the drums. She usually took lessons during the summer and ballet at night. Her deck sat perfectly in her oak desk. She walked over and pulled out her cards. On top was the card she drew, The Dolphin of Peace. It was a dolphin with a peace sign mask over it's eyes. She set her bag on the made bed and sat on her white bean bag chair.

You should ask for a better room, the Voice said.

"But I am happy down here."Janny argued kindly."I love it down here. It's very quiet."

But it gets cold down here.

"That can be fixed with a sweater and a blanket."

With all those layers you ought to be sweating.

Janny smiled, she had the same fight with the Voice everyday. The Voice always hated the bedroom.

"I appreciate your concern Kari."Janny said, looking up." But I am happy."

If that's what you want, I suppose I'm happy too.

"Thank you."

Someone's coming.

Janny looked down and looked at the door.

"Janice?" Bakura asked, coming down stairs."Who are you talking to?"

Don't say me.

"Myself daddy."Jayne said with an innocent smile." Is there something you need?"

"I'm making milkshakes upstairs. Would you like one?"

Janny smiled like a child offered candy. She loved homemade milkshakes. "Oh yes very much please."

"The usual? Vanilla, thick thick?"

"You know me." Janice smiled. Bakura smiled and went upstairs.

Thank you.

"Of course Kari."Janny whispered, heading upstairs.

Bakura handed her a cup filled with vanilla ice cream and a spoon. Janny sat with her family in the sitting room, drinking milkshakes and watching Disney movies. After Beauty and the Beast and Mulan, Terryn and the twins fell asleep on the floor. Bakura chuckled and Mead rolled her eyes. He and Mead stood up, picked up the girls and took them down the hallway. Janny stood up and stretched.

"You best be heading to bed too my darling." Bakura said, walking up to her.

"Yes dad." Janny smiled and hugged him.

"Goodnight dear." Mead said, hugging her.

"Goodnight mom and dad."

Janny dressed in her pink nightgown, climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Kari."

Goodnight Janice.


	4. Moriah Ishtar Pt 1

Marik drove three miles out of Domino City and into the countryside. The sun disappeared over the horizon, leaving the sky at twilight hour. The wind picked up and the air grew colder. Clouds covered the sky threatening another cold night.

Marik turned and drove up to a cabin like house, the exterior was made of dark oak with brightly lit windows and a chimney on top. A wooden swing, rubber balls and lanterns decorated the dark grey wooden porch. Marik and Moriah hopped off the motorcycle.

"Did you get any new cards?" Marik asked.

"You bet I did."She dug through her bag and pulled out two cards." Monster Reborn and Gemini Elf."

"Wow, not bad cards." Marik commented looking at the cards.

"The Gemini Elf reminds me of Janny and me."Moriah said, smiling.

"Yeah the inseparable tweedles." Marik joked.

"Oh very funny dad." Moriah punched Marik in the arm.

"Come on country girl, mammas making supper."

"I'll be right there, I wanna check on my apple trees."

Moriah ran around to the back where rows of fruit trees were growing fresh fruit. Moriah and brothers were responsible for one row of trees. She was responsible for the apple smiled proudly at the golden red, crispy fruit dangling from the branches.

Looking at the forest behind the orchard, she saw a small girl peeking from behind a tree. She looked about Esdras's age, maybe slightly older. She had her brown hair up in two buns and her dark brown eyes seemed to glare at her. Moriah wondered if she was lost.

"Hi!" Moriah yelled, waving. The little girl turned and ran.

Well that was odd, Moriah thought to herself as she ran to the woods and started looking around.

"Hey, where did you go?" Moriah paused as the sound of an animalistic growl sent chills down her spine. Cautiously, she moved the twigs and leaves. She held her breath in shock. There was a large wolf staring back at her with yellow eyes. Just as quick as it appeared, it vanished.

"Moriah Ishizu Ishtar! Get away from the woods!" Moriah looked behind her. Her mother, Rikki, was yelling from the back porch." Hello! Don't make me tell you again!"

Moriah quickly backed away and ran to the house.

"What were you looking at?"Rikki asked, moving her dark brown curls over her shoulder.

"I thought I saw someone."

Rikki looked at the woods."I don't see anyone."Moriah looked back and saw nothing, like it was an illusion."You're not lying are you?" Rikkie's gold eyes studied Moriah's expressions. Moriah's golden eyes shot daggers at her, she hated not being trusted.

"Rikki the water's burning!"Marik yelled and Rikki ran inside.

Sitting on the wooden bench, she removed her shoes. Moriah reminisced her childhood in the dark red walled and light oak floor living room. Esdras and Romulus were sitting on the velvet couches. Esdras was reading while Romulus was playing with action figures.

"Hey sis." Esdras greeted, pushing back his dark brown bangs to reveal his prideful gold eyes.

"Hey little brother's."Moriah greeted back. Romulus looked up and grinned with bright violet eyes, his hair a big mess of white blond on top of his head.

"Children, supper time." Rikki said, peeking her head around the corner. Moriah walked over and lifted Romulus up. She carried him down the hall and placed him on his booster chair.

"I walk Sissy!" Romulus cried. Moriah sat between Odion and Ishizu. Rikki set a plate full of pasta in front of everyone.

"So how was school Moriah?" Ishizu asked.

Don't mention that boy you were flirting with today, the Voice said firmly.

"There's a play coming to Dominio City ." Moriah replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Beauty and the Beast the musical."Esdras replied."You should try out Moriah."

"Me?" Moriah asked, surprised.

"Yeah sissy!" Romulus chanted.

"I agree young miss." Odion encouraged.

"Well...I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try out." Moriah shrugged.

Good girl, the Voice said.

Man Nala, Moriah whispered in her thoughts, you can be mean when you want to be.

I am only looking out for my dearest friend, Nala said kindly.

After supper Moriah went upstairs to her room. After Romulus's birth, Moriah moved to the attic so both boys could have a room. Moriah loved the attic room, minus the summer heat and winter cold. Photos of Pryamids, pharaoh's and Ancient artifacts covered the faded yellow walls. Moriah stepped over the mess of clothes and garbage on the wooden floor to her lime green bed. The only thing clean in her room. She set her bag down and pulled out a photo of an Egyptian pharaoh and tapped it to an opening between the photos. Walking over to the window, she picked up her deck and placed the new ones on top. She pulled her hand drawn card from the bottom. The Queen Of Ice looked back at her with daring yellow eyes.

"I'm gonna have this as an actual card someday." She said to herself, putting the card back.

She picked up her dark green and golden yellow guitar and sat on her bed. For a few minutes she played random tunes. The sound of the guitar was like a waterfall, the vibrations was like riding a motorcycle. For as long as she could remember she's always loved guitars. The only problem was her white blond hair always got caught in the strings.

"Ow! Dad help!" She yelled, tugging on her hair. Marik walked up the stairs and chuckled.

He walked over and gently pulled out the tangled knot."I still say you should cut your hair so this wouldn't happen."

"But I love my hair."She cried.

"You're such a girly girl."Marik teased, pulling out the last strand.

"No way! Girly girls don't play the guitar."

"They do too."He kissed her forehead."Come on, we gotta go take care of the orchard."

"And do the rest of my chores right?"

"And if the three of you get done fast enough, I'll make a bonfire and tell one of my stories tonight."

Moriah shot up and ran down the stairs. Moriah and her family have lived on the same farm since she was born. It was the perfect place to raise three rowdy children. Each member of the family had a job, Marik and Odion checked the corn, Rikki and Ishizu fed the farm animals and Moriah and her brothers watered the plants.

After three hours of doing chores, Moriah started to smell a campfire.

"Boo!"

Moriah screamed and turned, Marik was laughing hysterically.

"Not funny dad!" Moriah shouted, holding her heart."Ya 'bout gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh you thought it was funny." He joked walking up to her.

"I'm not laughing."

"No but you will now." He bent over, wrapped an arm around her knees and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"Oh come on!" She shouted laughing.

"See? Told you so."

Marik carried her to the fire pit where the rest of the family waited for her. Marik sat Moriah down by Rikki and sat down.

"So what story should I tell tonight?" Marik asked.

"Tell the one about Duelist Kingdom!" Romulus cried, jumping up and down on Ishizu's lap.

"Alright then. Odion, Ishizu and I were finalist during Kaiba's Championship Tournament..." As Marik continued his story, Moriah started to doze off. Marik's stories always made her feel sleepy. During the middle of the story, she laid her head down on Marik's lap and fell asleep.


	5. CJ Devlin Pt 1

CJ carried his bag over his shoulder as he casually walked home. The sky had darkened, the street lights and store signs lit up most of downtown Domino. The cooling breeze felt refreshing on his bare, muscular arms. A girl nearby looked at him turning slightly red. CJ looked over with a flirtatious smile, flexed his bare arms and winked. The girl squealed joyfully and ran ahead. CJ couldn't help but laugh, that happened every time he wore t-shirts. He always took pride in what he wore; a shirt that made the girls drool and pants that made him look tall. A six-sided die earing dangling from his ear, a head band over his forehead and a gold bracelet over his forearm.

While it was against his grandpa's rules to walk alone at night, CJ always preferred to walk home alone. It was the time he took to think and clear his head. This was the perfect time to be alone.

"Did you hear that Pegasus bought four really expensive items?" A voice asked nearby. CJ stood still, eavesdropping. Pegasus was his hero, he would take any chance to stop and hear stories about Pegasus and then join in like a know-it-all fan. The stranger was on his phone. " Well I heard that he just bought four items from the Egyptian Exhibit from the Domino Museum."

Items? He must be planning something big, CJ thought to himself excitedly.

"I have no idea what they were called, some Millennium Items or something like that. Very ancient artifacts. He must be planning on making very rare cards out of them."

CJ began his walk again with excited thoughts running through his head. He pondered what Pegasus was going to make with ancient items. Could he be making a rare card? Or maybe the rarest card of all.

"Cameron Jacob Devlin!" A loud, nagging voice yelled from ahead. CJ looked up and shivered.

Ah man, now I'm in for it, he thought to himself. A woman with bright red curly hair and fierce turqiouse eyes marched angrily to him.

"Do you know what time it is?" She demanded, putting her hands roughly on her hips.

"Sorry mom." CJ apologized innocently.

"Sorry's not enough, you know I have severe hypoglycemia! I need to eat desert before supper or I'll go into a coma!"

You're not the only one, CJ thought to himself.

"Get home now!"

CJ ran up the street and turned into the Dungeon Dice Monster game store. He ran through the darkened store to the back where his dad and younger brother were sitting, impatiently waiting. The brightly lit yellow kitchen stood out from the dark game store.

"'Bout time son." Duke said, leaning in the chair. "What took you so long? Flirting with the ladies again?" Duke teased, CJ rolled his eyes. Haven looked over his slender shoulder. Mom came around the corner and Haven turned back around, hoping she didn't see him.

"Haven Adam Devlin, remove that bang from your face." Mom nagged.

"Tori." Duke intervened, sitting back up."He's just a boy. Remember I've had bangs for as long as we've been together and you never had a problem with it."

"Yes but he's _Haven_ Devlin, not Duke Devlin." She stated, pushing Haven's bang behind his ear." He doesn't need to follow your every step." She said crossing her muscular arms. Haven shyly looked at his hands. CJ playfully kicked Haven with a smile, Haven smiled back and gently kicked CJ." Besides, I want to see my little angel's teal eyes."

"You mean my eyes."Duke commented."But he isn't the only one with my handsome looks. Right CJ?"

CJ grinned and sat next to him. He felt his hand starting to shake. Tori handed him chocolate ice cream and CJ slowly ate. He hated being hypoglycemia, it was a genetic trait that he inherited from Tori. Some how Haven didn't get it, but CJ did. Every night he has to eat something sweet a vast majority of the day or he would have a seizure and face another coma.

Stupid gene anyway, CJ scowled at himself.

"The heir to the Dungeon Dice Monsters,"Duke patted CJ's shoulder and CJ tensed in anger." With his dad's black hair and gorgous teal eyes. Face it Tori dear, our boys look more like me."

"Only the hair and the eyes." She stated." But I can see the pale skin and small jawline inherited from me." Duke and Haven attacked their ice cream while Tori munched on Orange Sherbert ice cream. Then she walked over and pulled out the Roast Beef and vegetables. She set one piece of meat on four plates and a scoop of vegetables on each plate. CJ picked at his food as Duke told tales of what happened during the day in the store. CJ blocked out every word, he didn't want to listen to the same words he's heard every night for the past eight years. The most annoying sounds of advice Duke repeated every night.

After supper, CJ went upstairs to his room and closed the door. His room was like a sanctuary with deep red walls and dark brown carpet. The only room where he can be himself, the place where he can be free to live his own dream. He threw his bag down and jumped onto his unmade black and red stripped bed. He went under his pillow and pulled out a school photo of Janny, his secret crush. He couldn't help but like her, her hair was like a white haired angle, her eyes were silver like a misty moon light glow. She was beautiful and more than anything, he wanted to be with her.

But would she ever wanna be with someone like me? He asked himself.

Then he grabbed his secret card. Dice Dealer looked up at him, holding a pair of six sided die in his big meaty hands. CJ smiled pridefully but felt ashamed. If his dad knew that he made his own Duel Monster card, he would be in a lot of trouble. Many times Duke has told CJ to focus on the Dice Monsters and not on Duel Monsters. To CJ, both were boring and going out of style fast. He loved Dungeon Dice Monsters, but it was only family value. Duel Monsters were only of social interest in Domino City. But together, it was like a new generation just waiting to show it's talent to the world.

He kept figurines of the Dice Monsters on his shelf's and Duel Monsters under his bed. Right next to them was a giant plastic ball half filled with random, colorful dice. CJ, like Duke, enjoyed collecting dice. He and Haven always made a game with the dice on the weekends. It was their favorite past time. Above his head dangled two fuzzy pair of dice he's had since he was an infant. All around his room were his paintings and drawings of black and white zombies attacking humans or eating their flesh in a gory manner. Next to the Zombies were skeletons gawking from all corners of the room. Below one of those paintings was a canvas and paint supplies.

"I think I'll paint." CJ said, walking over.

"CJ!" Duke yelled up the stairs. CJ stopped and cringed in frustration."Come down here! It's time to work out!"

"Yeah I'm coming." CJ replied, picking up blue shorts and a black muscle shirt.

CJ met with Duke and Haven in the last room downstairs. Duke started the jogging machines and set a time and speed for both boys. CJ sat down and started to stretch before dong his thirty minute run. For about two hours they ran, crunched and sweat. CJ and Haven both had screaming muscles, but Duke wouldn't let them stop. He took pride in his muscles and he made sure that both of his sons did the same.

"A strong body is a healthy body." Tori always told them whenever they complained about being sore.

After working out, CJ dragged his feet up the stairs and to the bathroom. He took a shower, then went to his room and dropped onto his bed. He fell asleep right as his head hit the pillow.


	6. Krissie and Gael Valentine-Wheeler

Krissie and Gael walked home in a leisurely manner. The sun was about to set, the dusk sky turned orange and yellow as they walked down the street. Gael stopped and looked up, staring in awe at the sky as it turned her favorite color. The peacefulness of it, the serene silence around her. It was like her own piece of heaven just above her. This was her favorite time of day, as the sun sets and the beautiful colors appear in the sky. It's not just one color but a multitude of them. It was just so unique to Gael that it just stuns her every time.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" Krissie yelled.

Gael rolled her eyes and walked forward, feeling angry at Krissie for pulling her away. Krissie never took the moment to admire the beauty of nature and the colors around her. Gael was more of the nature girl while Krissie was more of the mall girl. Gael hated the mall; it was too crowded, everything was over priced and it is very easy to get lost in a store. Krissie couldn't understand why Gael loved nature, Krissie hated it. The humidity ruins her hair, the bugs always bit her, the sun was too warm and her shoes would always get too much dirt on them. A lot of the time, Gael and Krissie wonder how they are related.

They came upon a large house that resembled a mansion that the Kaiba family should be living in. The front yard was big and tidy, like it was just mowed. Roses and tuplips decorated the front of the white house. They walked up the walk way and opened the rose red door. Krissie unzipped her boots, Gael kicked off her tennis shoes and they went into the kitchen where Phoebe was sitting on the counter, reading a magazine.

"Hey Phoebe." Gael greeted, walking to the cupboard.

"Get down or you'll be in trouble." Krissie warned, going to the fridge.

"Don't get your thongs in a wad Kris." Gael stated, eating an orange bar.

"Shove it Gael." Krissie shot, eating an apple and a handful of grapes.

"Come on you two, stop with the fighting."Phoebe pleaded, jumping down with a pear in her small hand.

"That's not fighting, that's bickering." Gael stated, smiling.

"Take a hint and shut up!"Krissie shouted.

"You first Barbie!"

"Girls!" A voice shouted from outside. All three girls turned their heads to the direction of the voice. A woman with long blond curls walked in, her violet eyes seemed fierce as she glared at all three girls."There will be no sibling disputes in my house! Understand?!"

"Yes mom."All three said insync. Mom rested her hand on her stomach, rubbing it lovingly.

"Hey Mai."A male voice said from behind."Mind giving me a hand with all these clothes? I feel like I'm carrying bricks!"

"Joey!" Mai shouted."I'm pregnant, I'm doing all the work for this child the least you can do is help with my job."

"Alright, whatever you say." Joey said, not wanting to fight with her.

The girls started giggling, Mai shot them a look and they fell slient.

"Well? Go on and get going on your chores." Mai demanded, walking into the next room.

"Whatever you say Cruella." Gael whispered.

"Gael Mai Valentine-Wheeler!"Mai screamed.

Gael grabbed her bag and dashed up the stairs. Krissie and Phoebe ran behind her, Krissie and Gael turned the first corner and closed the door.

"You're such a big mouth." Krissie complained, walking to her red and purple bed and started making it.

"At least I have the guts to stand up to her." Gael shot, sitting on her orange unmade bed. Krissie ignored her remark and started cleaning her side of the room.

After Phoebe's birth, Krissie and Gael were forced to share a room. They were against it, but they had to obey mom's rules. But Joey came up with a compromise, split the room down the middle so it looked like each girl had their own room. Joey painted Krissie's room rose red and added purple carpeting to her half of the room, Gael's room was painted dark orange and golden yellow. But it was easy to tell whose room was whose, Gael was way messier than Krissies. She had a messy bed, garbage all over the floor, books and clothes, toy cars and hats spread out every where. Her poor train collection was drapped with dirty clothes. The only thing neat in her room was her deck of Dragons and on top was her horribly drawn card of Princess Baby Golden Dragon.

Krissie's room was much cleaner. She kept things tidy and organized. Everything was colored red or purple, she always kept roses on her desk and posters of boys all over her walls. Like Mai, Krissie was a girly girl, she had her own mirror in the corner with expensive brands of make up, perfume and nail polish. Her clothes were neatly folded or neatly hung in her double closet. her closet was over flowed with clothes, scarfs and shoes.

"Girls supper time!" Mai yelled up the stairs. Gael dashed to the door with Krissie close behind her, Phoebe slowly made her way down and sat between Krissie and Gael. Krissie and Gael piled their plates with pasta and vegetables until it seemed to overflow.

"I can see how Krissie and Gael are related, Phoebe stands out among you girls." Joey commented, taking a bite. Phoebe looked down ashamed of her small amount of food on her plate.

"Joey don't say that, my little Phoebe Rose is perfect the way she is."Phoebe blushed, pushing back her dark blond hair.

Krissie and Gael wolfed down their food, receiving glares from Mai. They paused and looked at Mai, food falling from their chins.

"Yes?" Krissie asked.

"How many times have I told you two?!" Mai shouted."Don't wolf down your food. Eat like ladies like Phoebe."

Gael and Krissie sat up and wiped their mouths with napkins. Slowly and hungrily, they ate their pasta. Krissie ignored her anger while Gael mumbled with her mouth full of food. They hated it when Mai told them to act like ladies, but they didn't like too. They saw acting like a lady meant no fun such as rolling in the mud, boring jobs where they can't get their hands dirty or freaking out over a chipped nail. Basically acting like a lady was like a goody-two-shoe, something they didn't like.

"Come on Mai."Joey said, defending them." We're at home, we're not out in public. Eat however you girls like."

They looked at each other with meaty smiles.

"They will not!" Mai shouted, slamming her hands on the table." Look Joey, if this baby turns out to be a boy you may teach him to eat like an animal. But I plan on raising my daughters to act like ladies like me. And that includes eating like a lady."

Their smiles disappeared as they continued eating. After their meals, they put their dishes in the sink and sat in the living room watching Disney. About an hour later, Mai entered the room.

"Let's go get dressed." She demanded in her yoga outfit. Krissie growled, Gael rolled her eyes and Phoebe ran up the stairs. Five minutes later, they came back downstairs in black shorts but Krissie wore a red shirt, Gael wore an orange shirt and Phoebe wore a purple shirt. Joey passed out on the sofa as the girls and Mai started a hardcore workout.

Two hours later, they returned feeling exhausted and flustered. Krissie ran to the bathroom and started a shower, Gael went to their room and Phoebe sat next to Joey on the couch. Krissie returned from the shower, brushed her hair, slipped on a red night gown and headed to the bed. Then she heard muffled snoring. Looking across the room, she saw Gael was sound asleep. Krissie walked over and placed an orange blanket over Gael. She walked to her own bed, crawled under the covers and went to sleep.


End file.
